


Playing With Hair

by eternitywrites



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Facial Hair, Fluff, M/M, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitywrites/pseuds/eternitywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba becomes fixated on Noiz's new appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Hair

It was after Aoba had showered for the night when he decided enough was enough.

He peeked around the bathroom door frame. Noiz was lounging on their bed, engrossed in whatever his Coil screens were showing him. A video game, judging by the sound effects. Aoba's line of sight settled on Noiz's face and he felt his brow furrow of its own accord. It had been doing that a lot over the past few days whenever he looked at Noiz. Time to put an end to it.

Noiz pressed a button on his Coil and stretched his arms up with a grunt. That was when Aoba exited the bathroom and made a beeline for Noiz's side of the bed, tense with anticipation.

Noiz's smile at his appearance was small and amused. "Oi, what's with that serious expression?"

"Shush, you." Aoba swung his leg over Noiz's and sat on his lap, his body disrupting the Coil screens still floating around them. He was too preoccupied to put much consideration in his forwardness, but Noiz sure noticed and approved. He leaned toward Aoba, smile wider and lips parted for a kiss, but Aoba sat back and pushed at Noiz's shoulders.

"Stay still for a minute."

Noiz looked like he was about to protest, but if he had words prepared he didn't use them when Aoba began rubbing his fingers under Noiz's chin. Instead, he pressed into the touch with undisguised eagerness, a pleased sound humming low from his throat.

Encouraged by his response, Aoba continued to trace paths across his face. He ran his thumb around Noiz's mouth, scratched his nails lightly along his cheeks, stroked his jawline with his palm. His fascination with the roughness of Noiz's growing facial hair against his skin grew deeper with each touch. As light as it was, it could still be seen against his pallid complexion.

Aoba couldn't even begin to describe how distracting he found it.

"It's just stubble."

"I know," said Aoba, who met Noiz's eyes only for a moment before glancing away. His own cheeks felt warmer but that didn't stop his curious, roving fingers.

"So you have a thing for it?"

It was a sore temptation to pinch Noiz's face at the playful lilt of his voice, but Aoba resisted. How could he, when he could feel Noiz smiling as well as see it?

"Hm, more like my cute little kid looks all grown up now and it's kind of weird," Aoba replied, keeping his tone light.

"I'm not a little kid."

Aoba smiled. He heard the petulance underneath the words loud and clear. "It's not your age that matters, Noiz-kun, it's what's inside that counts."

"What's _that_  supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad, Noiz." Aoba stroked a soothing circle into Noiz's chin when Noiz made a quiet, irritated grumble, right where the hair was thickest. Noiz relaxed almost immediately, much to Aoba's satisfaction. "What made you decide to stop shaving?"

"I forgot one morning," he said with a shrug, eyes closed. "I think I had been running late that day. Didn't pick up my razor after that." 

So on a complete whim. That certainly sounded like Noiz. "Plan on keeping it up?"

Noiz opened his eyes, gazing up at Aoba with the same intensity Aoba dedicated to touching his face. "Would you miss my stubble if I got rid of it?"

Aoba's mouth twitched downward. "That doesn't matter. Do _you_  like it?"

Noiz's gaze tilted sideways in that familiar, thoughtful gesture of his. "Well, if I didn't like it I would have had it gone before tonight...I guess I'll let it be for now. But really," he looked back at Aoba, "stop dodging my questions. What do you think about my facial hair, Aoba?"

"You haven't figured it out by now?" he asked, unable to stop his oncoming pout.

"I have an idea. I just want to confirm it." Noiz tilted his head up and uttered a dreamy sigh when Aoba's fingers strayed near his neck. "You're making me feel like a spoiled cat."

Hard to resist Noiz when he said things like that. Still, it took a moment for Aoba to give him the truth, and when he did his skin protested with a bright flare of heat.

"I think it's really sexy on you."

"Oh?" The feigned surprise almost made Aoba wish he had kept his opinion to himself, especially combined with the feeling of a sudden grin moving against his hand. " _Really_ sexy? No wonder you've been staring at me so much this past week. Had trouble keeping your hands to yourself?"

A most definite yes, but Aoba refused to give him the satisfaction of admitting to _that_ out loud. Noiz radiated enough smugness as it was.

"I wonder," Noiz continued, and Aoba could tell he was gearing up for a round of good, old-fashioned teasing. "Maybe you're into a more rugged look after all? That kind of mountain man style or something like that. I bet you'd go nuts if I put on a flannel shirt and went out to chop wood for -- "

The image of Noiz the way he described -- flannel shirtsleeves pushed up, sweat dripping down his face, beard growth even more prominent as he worked his biceps with an ax -- burned itself into Aoba's mind's eye.

There was no way he'd ever be able to resist something so hot --

"That's enough out of you!" Before he could fall too deep into that fantasy Aoba reared up and pressed himself against Noiz chest-to-chest, moving his hands away from his facial hair and shoving them through the thick blond strands on his head. Noiz's eyes went wide.

"First of all," Aoba began, "not that I don't appreciate the thought, but we live nowhere near any place where you'd be able to go chop wood and you are one of the least outdoorsy guys I've ever met, so that mountain man crap you were spouting is never going to be an actual thing."

Noiz raised his eyebrows. "Ouch," he muttered, but the flatness of his voice assured Aoba he wasn't all that hurt.

"Second of all," he added with more seriousness, bending down until their noses nearly touched, "Stubbly or clean-shaven, a nice three-piece or a flannel shirt or one of your silly beanies, any way is fine." He hesitated before heaving a heavy breath. "You might be really smart but you say some stupid stuff sometimes. I'm into _you_ , Noiz. Obviously. You make a lot of things look good to me."

Noiz said nothing to that. He seemed surprised out of coherency. Aoba wondered if he had perhaps overdid it, but before his uncertainty could grow Noiz shoved him flat on his back.

"Hey, you little -- gah!" Aoba's yelp became sharp, surprised laughter as Noiz began to rub his roughened face against Aoba's between loud kisses. "What are you doing, that tickles!"

"You're too much for me, Aoba," said Noiz with a soft laugh of his own, nuzzling close to Aoba's ear. "Glad you like the beard."

"Jeez..." Aoba's arms wound themselves over Noiz's shoulders, the inside of his chest aglow with happiness. "Keep it for as long as you want. And the feeling's definitely mutual, kid."

Noiz's next kiss was a slow, soft one against Aoba's lips, and if his stubble prickled Aoba's skin he wasn't going to complain. Like their position and the weight of Noiz against him, it was probably going to become something welcome and comforting if it stuck around.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing with my series of "I should be writing other things but have this instead" is this little thing inspired by [Shino-cchi's fic](http://shino-cchi.tumblr.com/post/98434773124/can-i-tell-you-a-secret-for-noiao-o) and [Polyvinylmonster's accompanying comic](http://polyvinylparfait.tumblr.com/post/98443174414/in-which-aoba-went-back-to-midorijima-for-a-few). Twitter and Tumblr are bad influences on me.


End file.
